For Richer or Poorer
by yatan
Summary: How easy is it to feel rich when you have everything you need. A collection of stories featuring the daily life of two men who met again and dared to share the same roof one more time.  [MISARU] *UPDATE CH3 — Prompt: Imagine your OTP lying next to each other slightly alarmed by the intense sex they just had. Rated M to be safe.*
1. Of (unusual) Confessions

**Fandom:** [K]  
**Character(s):** Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko  
**Pairing(s):** Yata Misaki / Fushimi Saruhiko  
**Genre(s):** Domestic, Romance  
**Rating:** T (may go up to M for subsequent chapters)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own [K]; such is property of GoRA and GoHands. Cover image belongs to 浅井西/pixiv id=407664.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello~  
Each chapter of this story will cover a particular setting/prompt (or a continuation of another chapter) starring Misaki and Saruhiko in an established relationship, featuring their everyday lifestyle or, you know, some 'domestic' scenarios. My previous story **Considerate (/s/10092301/)** would also fit in this series, so consider this as a continuation, or part of the same universe. ^^

Therefore, as always, expect certain OOCness (since a context where both of them share a romantic relationship would only be happening in an AU, or a non-canon setting, right?). Also, I should clarify that most situations could be considered Misaru, rather than Sarumi.

That being said, enjoy the really brief introduction ahead~

* * *

**_Saruhiko likes biting._**

**_Misaki isn't really paying attention._**

* * *

What a weird topic to start a conversation. Even coming from him.

"By the way, you've certainly heard of how they say you can actually bite your fingers off..."

"Hah?" Misaki _listened_, or made at least the minimal effort to not let Saruhiko's voice go unnoticed, but that didn't stop him from smashing the usual combination of buttons of his videogame console, while the taller's eyes quickly wandered through the lines of a _stupid book he would always read after lunch_, in Misaki's own words.

"_If... _you bite hard enough. But your brain prevents you from doing so."

"... hah?!" Ah, yes, Misaki didn't lose his time. Straight to the point, then.

"I'm saying that you can actually measure how much force you put when you bite."

"Well, yeah... who the hell thinks about that?" Not him, for sure, there was an obstinate boss that demanded his immediate attention.

"Who knows," Saruhiko might have gotten a barely audible '_hmph_' for a response, but it was enough to elicit a chuckle from the sly grin that curved his lips as he lifted a feet to the couch and rested a pale cheek on his knee. "... bite me."

"What... you want me to bite your finger off?"

"... you're so unromantic, Misaki."

"Well excuse me. You're the one who comes up with the dumbest things." As he continued with his video game. Saruhiko clicked his tongue and resumed a proper sitting position, tilted his head and rested his temple on the ginger's shoulder. Misaki eyed him from the corner of his eyes, noticing he had closed his book.

"It's not dumb."

Misaki thought Saruhiko's last sentence came out as a whine.

* * *

_Yeah, this was really short. Has a point though. Promise!_

_Aaaaand, I don't know if any of you are going to read this, but .w.)/..._

_BeyondMyReach: Thank you for reviewing! He's a bit contemplative isn't he, so I too think he can be a bit... poetic with... some of his actions, heh. (?)_

_Saru: Don't worry about it! Who isn't a bit lazy~ I'm glad you liked it. c;_

_AtomicCrayon: Aaaah I'm a sucker for domestic stuff too ;;, mostly because it doesn't look like a big deal if it's something we do everyday, but if it's, uh, fictional characters doing it then... it's all the more interesting? Also, I guess this would count as a continuation, so here you go! ;3_

_TheAwesomePandaChan: He's more of an action man than a words guy sometimes, right? Thank you! ^^_


	2. Of Morning Kisses

**Fandom:** [K]  
**Character(s):** Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko  
**Pairing(s):** Yata Misaki / Fushimi Saruhiko  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own [K]; such is property of GoRA and GoHands. Cover image belongs to 浅井西/pixiv id=407664.**  
**

* * *

**_Contrary to popular belief,  
Misaki keeps Saruhiko's little confessions in mind._**

**_Sometimes..._**

* * *

There were times Misaki would wake up to a cold, empty space to his side. However, the familiar echo of the shower bouncing against the tilted surface, along with a dense air coated with the scent of a brand of some shampoo would later give away a certain _someone_'s presence.

Cold, tiny droplets would mercilessly run down bluish locks of hair and land straight to the ginger's warm skin, but the subsequent pair of pallid lips delicately brushing against his sun-kissed cheek would _always_ make up for the trouble.

_"Hey... wake up."_

_"Mmn..."_

There were times they would both wake up at the same time. The rambunctious crow would take the chance to brag about how much _earlier_ he woke up, but pretended not to —lest he hurt Saruhiko's ego. Whose ego, anyways?

...

* * *

There were times Misaki wanted to spoil him.

When auburn eyes finally opened, body lying on his side, subtle but no less pregnant rays of sunlight filtered through the old, worn out blinds. A soft groan echoed through his throat, as Misaki's conscience struggled to come back to reality. _Good_, something told him his own internal clock had started to shown signs of obedience —or rather, functionality—, and that his body had started to discern between one day and the next, and realize when it was time to finally step out of bed. Before Saruhiko did, before Saruhiko even woke up.

But what he couldn't discern —yet— was if the body lying with him was returning his gaze and facing him back.

It wasn't.

Slowly rubbing his eyes thus sweeping away the remnants of the usual morning blurriness, Misaki caught a glimpse of Saruhiko's neck and darkened hair, and the subtle vertebras running along that nape, being greeted by his back.

_Huh..._

Leaving aside the reason why Saruhiko had found more _enjoyable_ to face the other side –possibly thinking it would be in his best interest to get away, at least a little, from the ginger once he started to move a little too much, resulting in kicking, hazardous punches, some more kicking and unwanted bruising—, he snuggled closer, eyebrows furrowing when his warm body came in contact with the cold mattress that rested between them and had apparently remained intact for at least... several hours, if not all night.

What was it he had heard him say...? Something along the lines of 'biting'...

_Well..._

Saruhiko was a light sleeper, or so Misaki thought, but he really hoped the he would be asleep enough —_and he better be, that bastard_—, and would not land his elbow against his stomach in the name of self-defense upon something —or rather someone, who cares—perturbing his calm, endearing state.

With Misaki lying on his left side, he raised his left palm above Saruhiko's neck, fingers taking hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling it down, and exposing the ivory skin before his eyes. A faint hue of pink tinted the skater's cheeks as his free hand met the gap between Saruhiko's waist and the hem of his shirt, clever fingers managing to slip in and rest against his bare abdomen.

_Engage._

Misaki ignored the frantic beating against his chest, closed the gap between him and Saruhiko's nape and took a lungful of air, parting his lips and pressing them gingerly against Saruhiko's pearly skin, before gently latching his teeth, his tongue coating the trapped flesh. Warm, rough fingers danced around Saruhiko's stomach, nails grazing against his muscles as Misaki _sucked_ —just enough to break the necessary blood vessels it took to leave _his_ mark.

And he _thought_ he felt Saruhiko jolt and his muscles convulsing beneath his fingertips, but he really didn't care to find out.

Giving a final nip, Misaki broke away from the improvised kiss, and ran his lips from the newly darkened skin to the back of his ear, where obscure roots of hair opposed to his pallid skin. Letting out a content sigh, he pressed his body against Saruhiko's back, and let himself get carried away by the warmth radiating from his body and the morning drowsiness, allowing his eyes to close once again as he nuzzled his face into that messy hair he loved so much from the bastard he happened to love even more.

Misaki doesn't know how many ways to improvise a good morning kiss he can come up with, if he can call that... thing he just did as such —he isn't good at it, anyways, not that he needs to be, and he runs out of ideas really fast— nor does he know how many ways there are to show he'd not tolerate anyone to get involved with what was now _his_. Because, hey, he had a _stupid _pride? Now Misaki had _him_.

Take that, Saruhiko, what do you have to say about that.

But being able to invade each other's personal space and seeing a part of him in the other completes him, in a way... which sounds so sickeningly sweet for his taste, he believes.

But... he's fine with that.

...

Besides, Saruhiko likes biting. And Misaki supposes he likes... biting him, too.

* * *

_... Saruhiko may or may not have been awake. Who knows.  
_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Pointless Scoring

**Fandom:** [K]  
**Character(s):** Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko  
**Pairing(s):** Yata Misaki / Fushimi Saruhiko  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** M to be safe (nudity, mentions of sex —**not** actual sex—)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own [K]; such is property of GoRA and GoHands. Cover image belongs to 浅井西/pixiv id=407664.

* * *

**Summary for this chapter:** _Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had (from tumblr blog **imagineyourotp**)._

* * *

_**Misaki's overconfidence needs a little boost every so often.**_

_**Saruhiko really thinks it's pointless and there's nothing to prove.**_

* * *

Past the string of rough pants, a heavy silence followed and Saruhiko had already rolled on his side, turning his back to the redhead, one arm tucked under the pillow his cheek was currently resting on. _The shirt stays on_, they agreed on, being the only obstacle between his almost flawless skin —_how dare he_— and Misaki's. Or part of it, anyways.

The redhead was the first to break the silence. "That was, um... good, right?"

Saruhiko tilted his head, glancing at him over his clothed shoulder. "Presumptuous, aren't we," He taunted, and turned back again, the monotonous tenor never faltering.

"W-what?"

"'_Keep trying'..._"

...

"'_Look forward to the next time'_..."

...

"'_Don't give up, you can do_—"

"Stop that! The fuck are you saying?"

And the equally monotonous, recurrent encouraging lines didn't do much to improve his patience, so Saruhiko realized upon glancing at him once again, and noticing the familiar animosity coming to life between the crow's eyebrows —_that stupid thing he does with his face, that little lump forming above his nose that he'd oh love to put the tip of his index finger over just to mess with him._

"I'm just saying that you may leave a decent impression... some day."

"Hah?! What's that supposed to mean?" By then, the characteristic, triumphal look had found home in Saruhiko's features.

"Figure it out by yourself. It takes more than a few ripped buttons to leave... an impression, anyway."

"Tch. Whatever. I don't need your damn approval."

"Mm? It seems to me like you do."

"I don't, it was just a stupid question, anyways."

"... which needed my approval."

"I said I don't—! A-and you—you aren't _that_ good anyways!" The redhead slumped down, reclaiming his turn to get on his side, mirroring the position Saruhiko had given him minutes ago, and muttered. "What makes you think you're good, huh? You're not."

... which proves to be a temporary position, as Saruhiko raised and the sudden lack of weight urged the ginger to turn his head in curiosity only to catch the other man starting to climb on top of him. "O-oi!"

With a hum escaping his mouth, Saruhiko parted his legs and rested his knees on either side of the vanguard's waist as he straddled his lap and a wide grin finally curved his lips.

"You really need me to say it?" He practically purred, and if only Misaki could swallow the lump in his throat and appease the tickling waving in his stomach after watching the blue-haired coming _back_ to him, reviving short intervals of flashbacks of their previous... happening. "You really want me to tell you how good it was?" And _how ironic_, the swordsman thought, that the current flush of red deliciously tainting the vanguard's cheeks didn't match the previous almost _animalistic _impulses that had raged through him not so long ago, and which had, indeed, left a rather decent impression on his mind.

He could already hear Misaki's '_You bastard_'; hopefully, Misaki wasn't a mind-reader, and Saruhiko's was especially difficult to read. But he could indulge him a little; spoil him, even.

Leaning towards the ginger's ear, provocation coated his tone as his words caressed Misaki's eardrums. "Yes. Yes, it was _good_."

Having been somewhat _pleased_, Misaki didn't let such sense of self-importance reach his features, however, and so he tipped his head to the side, faking having ignored the little rush of _pride_ —and the always persistent embarrassment—, and insisted on burying his teeth into his lower lip, as if the indomitable blushing would diminish with each scrape of his incisors.

"O-okay... I get it."

The swordsman's grin found Misaki's temple, lips placing a soundless kiss before quickly seeking the redhead's, capturing the pouting pair and slowly, gently, slipping his tongue in, delighting every crevice of his mouth as he pressed down against the ginger's body. As they both closed their eyes, Misaki's hands slipped to the light fabric over his partner's pale shoulders and traveled down the clothed body, soon reaching his bare legs. Twitching fingers pressed on Saruhiko's thighs, imprinting little whitened spots over his skin and wherever his digits landed.

Saruhiko nibbled on his lips before pulling back, leaving a decent space between them to keep their gazes connected and hear Misaki's "Bastard," right as he allowed another smirk to stretch his lips. And he thought _Yes, he would spoil him_.

"I particularly liked it when you stuck your fingers in—"

"I SAID I GET IT, DAMMIT!"

Misaki quickly wound his arms around Saruhiko's hips, effectively shutting him up.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand hello.  
Wow with all the new LSW stuff and the movie, something tells me I should not be writing this.  
But here we are, so thank you for the lovely support~! u vu)/_


End file.
